Shattered
by suyni
Summary: Porque los actos del pasado son imperdonables y las heridas del alma no sanan tan rápido, Sasuke Uchiha tiene que seguir intentado, más cuando se encuentra con dos grandes sorpresas.


Bajo los pétalos de sakura

Porque los actos del pasado son imperdonables y las heridas del alma no sanan tan rápido, Sasuke Uchiha tiene que seguir intentado, más cuando se encuentra con dos grandes sorpresas.

Capítulo 1

Bajo el árbol de flores rosadas

Aquel asesino no lo molestaría jamás ni si quiera volvería a mencionar su nombre, por fin había acabado con tan anhelante objetivo, suspiro con mucho cansancio.

_Tas_

_Tas _

_Tas_

Las pequeñas gotas caían de un cielo gris, el siguió caminado NECESITABA descansar, ahora pensaba en su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha aquel que había asesinado por su famosa venganza , esa que lo arrastro a la más profunda oscuridad.

_Tas_

_Tas_

_Tas_

_Tas_

Seguían cayendo la lluvia mucho más fuerte, El azabache estaba a la deriva de un gran desierto (o ese lugar parecía asi) busco con sus ojos de cazador un refugio.

-Maldita sea-dijo Sasuke

Sus pies siguieron andando buscando y buscando _nada_.

La lluvia aumento casi no podía ver , hasta que entre tanta agua y oscuridad vio un hermoso árbol con flores rosadas , un árbol de cerezo tan grande y frondoso, con las flores abiertas y _rosadas. _Sasuke pensaba que era la tranpa de un enemigo ¿Qué haría un árbol tan hermoso en la mitad del desierto y una lluvia fríamente oscura?

ADEMAS NO ERA TEMPORADA , decidido lanzo un kunai pero nada , activo su sharinga y no vio nada fuera de lo normal un simple árbol con el chacra pura.

Después de pensar por 4 horas deicidio descansar , se acercaba muy lentamente a pocos metros de este sintió su característico olor _cereza_ , todavía recordaba el "pequeño accidente".

Ya había llegado y se recostó en sus ramas , por alguna extraña razón se sintió protegido de la lluvia y la oscuridad , su olor le encantaba y la belleza era impresionante. En pocas palabras había sentido paz consigo mismo y su pedacito de conciencia no le recriminaba sus actos

-Que dure-dijo en un murmullo

Cerro los ojos descansando ¿ Hace cuánto no estaba así de relajado, en paz y de cierta manera feliz? _**Desde que abandonaste a tu amigos**_ dijo esa vocecita Sasuke no la escucho como siempre asi pero algo fue diferente estar bajo un árbol de cerezo le recordaba a la peli rosado, recordó la sensación de calidez al sentrila cerca , sus abrazos , sus palabras , su cuerpo , esos ojos color jade que lo hechizaron cuando la vio de nuevo.

Su tan sola presencia la extrañaba aunque de niña fuera obsesiva con el , tenía muchas cosas buenas -TIENE-pensó , lo cuidaba , algunas veces le llevaba comida **te **a**mo **y era la única capaz de entender esa parte retorcida y malévola que tenía ¡y la convertía en luz¡ , pero pasaron los años y ella amo a otra persona ,odiándolo a él con todas sus fuerzas por matar frente a sus ojos su nuevo amor y hay perdió toda oportunidad de recuperar a su Sakura mas que paso lo que paso.

Su vida fue mucho más miserable desde entonces, su equipo lo abandono y solo se dedicó a robar y matar hasta que un mafioso Rata lo contrato para ser su matón y el acepto de ahí en adelante todo fue desgracia , tras desgracias , oscuridad y soledad.

-yo puedo darte felicidad

Recordó las palabras de aquella mujer y de ese recuerdo fugaz surgio una duda

¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si estuviera en Konohan ahora mismo?

Con esa pequeña duda perdió la conciencia por el sueño y durmió Sasuke Uchiha.

Capítulo 2

Mi amor

La brisa soplaba era inevitable no sentir el amor doloroso ese que quema y arde.

1:23 am Sasuke estaba en la salida de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la luna brillaba más que eso sus ojos negros miraban el basto horizonte y a pocos metros de el Sakura Haruno de 13 años esperando una respuesta.

-Sigues siendo molesta

-ahhh-fue lo único que pudo articular sus labios.

Decidido sigui avanzando

-NO TE VAYAS SASUKE-dijo la hermosa joven de cabello rosado-SI TE VAS GRITARE-sus jades no dejaban de llorar y expresaban todo lo que sentía

En pocas milésimas el estuvo detrás de ella sintiendo ese olor tan peculiar que ella desprendía de su cuerpo _cereza_

-Sakura-dijo el pelo negro mordiéndole los labios-Gracias por todo

Para la joven todo se volvió negro en ese instante. La luna brillaba mucho más y que decir de los pequeños luceros que estaban en el cielo Sasuke los siguió mirando un rato.

Se dispuso a recoger a la joven y la pozo en una banca , estaba inconsciente , retiro las hebras rosadas para deleitarse un poco más JAMAS lo admitiría pero esa chica atraía su atención , sus solos cabellos de color peculiar, su piel , su rostro , sus labios y sus ojos.

-Sasuke-murmuro abriendo un poco los ojos-Te amo no me dejes por favor

Sakura cogió su mano y con ayuda de su voluntad se incorporó lentamente vio como el joven se puso de pie decidido a irse pero antes de dar un paso Sakura lo abrazo por detrás y le acaricio los cabellos de manera tímida, aspiraba su aroma , sus caricias tomaron mas confianza y siguió con su rostro tocaba su barbilla y ojos

Sasuke voltio y la vio sonrojada y triste esos ojos ella toco sus labios y el disfruto el tacto , tal y como su mama lo hacia después de tener una pesadilla.

-Sasuke-dijo decidida-mirame el joven retiro su mano con brusquedad

-MIRAME SASUKE UCHIHA-dijo cojiendole de la cara-¿VAS A HACER FELIZ? DICES QUE NO ERES IGUAL A NOSOTROS PERO ¡ESO QUE! NADIE ES IGUAL A NADIE TIENES TODO UNA VIDA POR DELANTE NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR OROCHIMARU , TE CREEES EL MEJOR SIMPLEMENTE POR TU ESTUPIDO SHARINGAN Y PORQUE HAS SENTIDO DOLOR YO TAMBIEN SENTI MUCHO DOLOR CUANDO MATARON A MI PAPA FRENTE AMIS OJOS

Sasuke no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y sonrio arrogante ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle? Seria inútil irse ahora ella le diría a la hokague SI partiría mañana

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea

-pero-dijo confundida la joven

-vamos Sakuara es muy tarde y mañana tenemos una misión

-sa-sa-su sasuke

Lo que ocurrio a continuación fue sorpresivo hasta para la joven Sakura junto sus labios con los del muchacho en un intento de primer beso , tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazada pero se sorprendio a si misma dándose cuenta que el Gran Sasuke le correspondia con empeño

-Vamos Sakura te acompañare

El camino había sido muy largo,incomodo y silencioso hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven , la brisa solplo o travez pero mas fuerte y calida.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo plantándole otro beso en los labios en ese momento no era dueña de sus actos y vaya que sonreía con alivio.

Sasuke no se despio solo sonrio arrogante y se fue dándole un beso en su gran frente.

-no faltes a el entrenamiento mañana Sa-ku-ra-dijo enfatizando su nombre

-No faltes tus sa-su-ke-kun

-no faltare

2:00 am

El teléfono sonó sorpresivamente ¡¿Quién llamaría a esa hora?

-HALO-dijo Lady Tsunada rabiosa

-halo-sonó en la otra línea tímidamente-Soy Sakura HARUNO solo quería avisarle que Sasuke Uchiha intento irse de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru

-ok gracias SAKURA

Tsunade se levantó de golpe

-ese muchachito-dijo-mandare a unos ninjas a vigilar la aldea NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA OROCHIMARU

Avance:

Toda la aldea estaba rodeada de diferentes tipos de ninjas, no tenía salida tocaría quedarse en la aldea a jugar un rato a los ninjas

-Sakura Haruno no eres tan tonta como pensé

-Sauke Uchiha caerás en las trampas del amor.

Capítulo 3

Tanto como tú me amas

El sol salió poderosamente iluminando cada rincón de la aldea a su vez anunciando un día totalmente nuevo lleno de oportunidades.

La joven miraba desde su ventana el amanecer era exactamente las 7:00 pm y su entrenamiento era a las 7:30 estaba un poco atrasada, no le importaba total su sensei siempre llegaba una hora después.

Sus cabellos de movían con gracia al compás del viento, ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke?

-ahhhh-vostezo estirando sus brazos como queriendo agarrar un pedacito de cielo

-SAKURA-CHAN!-dijo Naruto muy animado-¿Cómo estas?

Sakura lo miro con sus jades y sonrió de manera amable

-bien Naruto y el sensei?

-no ha llegado DEJA QUE LLEGA VERAS QUE LE DARE SU MERECIDO

-callate Naruto esta muy temprano como para estar haciendo escándalos

-jajajajaja Sakura-chan

Sakura miró el cielo pensativa y alejada de la realidad que la rodeaba , El joven de cabellos dorados noto el estado de su amiga y sabia por quién era…o

-Ne Sakura-chan ¿después del entrenamiento quieres venir a comer? Yo invito

-gracias Naruto estaría encantada

Se sonrieron y nada más algo estaba surigiendo.

-HOLA CHICOS-dijo Kakashi

-SENSEI-dijeron algo asustados

-¿Paso algo con ustedes dos de que me haya perdido?

-non-no como cree sensei-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-bueno chicos me demore porque fui a buscar a alguien-dijo señalando a Sasuke detrás de su espalda

-ve con tus amigos

El solo rolo los ojos y miro a la joven de cabellos rosados de una manera muy penetrante fue tal así que Naruto se dio cuenta

-QUE PASA SASUKE PORQUE MIRAS A SAKURA ASÍ

-por nada tonto-dijo percatándose que estaba siendo muy obvio

Sakura estaba muy confundida

-ehh bueno chicos hoy tenemos que investigar sobre la planta de la vida eterna para eso formaremos pareja de dos Naruto tu iras..

-VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR IMFORMACION DE ESA PLANTA

-Naruto tú iras con migo-dijo Kacashi

-QUE-dijo el con sorpresa y enojo-COMO SE LE OCURRE MANDAR A SAKURA CON EL PERVERTIDO DE SASUKE NO VE COMO LA ESTABA MIRANDO Y-el joven se quedo callado no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mano de su sensei llego a su gran bocota.

-Naruto será la última vez que me contradigas-le aplico un juspsu X y lo inmovilizó de pies a cabeza hasta su lengua no la movería por un largo tiempo….

-chao chicos nos vemos aquí las 6 Ahhh por cierto Sakura y Sasuke si no traen información los develvo a la academia así que suerte.

-ehhhh eso fue raro –dijo Sakura confundida

-será mejor que comenzemos-dijo el muchacho con su típico tono frio

-bien

Se adentraron al bosque lentamente cada uno decidió separarce y buscar más información sobre dichosa planta

Pasaron 2 horas y nada que obtenían un miserable dato como acordaron los dos ninjas se encontrarían en donde iniciaron y fue…

-No encontré ningún dato-dijo clavando sus pupilas en los jades

-Sasuke-kun yo creo que Lady Tsunade podría ayudarnos , ella sabe mucho sobre medicina-dijo la joven

- es la Hokague Sakura no creo que…

-soy su aprendiz….

Sasuke la miro sorprendido no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par ¿Cómo no le había dicho? ¿hace cuanto? ¿sera que ella le aviso?

-acaso tú-dijo con el Sharingan activado-A CASO TU FUE QUIEN LE DIJO A TSUNADE QUE ME IVA-dijo acorralando a su presa contra un árbol

-me lastimas-dijo asustada no lo había visto así desde los exámenes shunin y sus ojos era puro odio , el único sentimiento que provocaba ella hacia el

-DIMELO SA-KU-RA ¿ME TIENES MIEDO?-dijo pegándose su cuerpo seductoramente-¿AHORA QUIERES QUE ME VAYA? SA-KU-RA-dijo oliendo su hermoso y elegante cuello , paso su lengua de manera atrevida y lo mordio dejando un morado , volvió y degusto su piel no solo mordiendo , sino saboreando con su lengua de gato

-no no NO SUELTAME , SUELTAME

-jum-rio irónicamente-FUISTE TU QUIEN LE DIJO-dijo quitando la cara de su cuello para enfrentarla a los ojos y besarle salvajemente-DIME-exigio mordiendo su labio inferior

-vaya Uchiha no sabia que te gustara jugar así con las mujeres

Los dos jóvenes Sakura y Sasuke miraron al testigo de los arrebatos pasionales del azabache , el poseedor del sharingan se quitó de Sakura instantáneamente como si su solo contacto le quemara la piel y vaya que lo hacia

¿Qué había hecho? Ella era la única capaz de volverlo loco, ignorando al entrometido la miro ya con los ojos normales y le dijo

-solo no te metas más en mi vida o te ira mal

Y sin más que decir se alejó a paso lento, pero atento a ver que quería ese idiota , por otro lado las de los cabellos rosados no salía de su asombre ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se miro el morado causado por el , sonrojo instantáneamente Sasuke le había besado el cuello bueno la forzó de cierta manera

Miro al frente y lo vio ahí parado con esa gracia que el solo tenia , sus cabellos se movían con tanta vanidad ¿la estaría esperando o qué?

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo el joven misterioso

Sakura alzo la mirada y si ahora estaba apenada actualmente quería que se la tragara la tierra frente a frente tania nada mis ni nada menos que a Neji Hyuga unos de los finalistas de los exmanes , sus ojos color perla o mas bien de un verde extraño , sus cabellos castaños y lisos, su cara vaya que hermoso era de cerca

-si estoy bien yo lo siento por lo de hace un momento-dijo sonrojada y bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes-sonrio amablemente- más bien cuídate de el –dijo mirando al joven que observava la escena con cierto disgusto-¿Qué hacias con el en un bosque?-dijo con tono de reproche

-es una misión que nos puso Kacashi-sensei

-ahhh conque eres alumna de el , mi sensei lo odia

-jajajaja siempre mantienen compitiendo ¿Eres el primo de Hinata?

-Si lo soy-dijo con tono oscuro- y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno –dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano- y tu eres…

-Soy Neji Hyuga-dijo correspondiendo al saludo al sentir el contacto de la mano de su nueva amiga pudo apreciar su calidez y delicadeza casi como una muñequita de cristal ,si era bonita no solo su corita si no su cuerpo pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue su cabellos rosados y sus ojos.

-mmm-carraspeo un poco incomoda por como la miro

-un gusto en conocerte Sakura Haruno

Capitulo 4

Competencia

Los dos se observaron analizándose y Neji se dio cuenta que esa joven le había gustado

-Sakura ¿de que es tu misión?

-ahh-dijo sonrojada-es sobre la planta de la inmortalidad hay que hayar información

-ahhh esa planta crece en la tierra del sonido , fue el resultado de un experimento botánico de uno de los sanin creo que su nombre es Oro

-Orochimaru –instantáneamente miro a Sasuke y este afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Cómo sabes sobre..

-Larga historia

-espero escucharla tengo mas información de esa planta no se si quieras ir a mi casa y yo te la pueda mostrar

-No gracias Neji pero con lo que me dijistes fue suficiente

-esta bien pero espero y aceptes una invitación a comer

-bueno-dijo sonrojada-mañana después de mi entrenamiento

-estare ansioso-dijo mirándole a los ojos-¿quieres que te acompañe? No confío en Uchiha aunque sea muy hábil-su byagugan se activó instantáneamente

Sakura miro el suelo ¡que podía hacer! Por un lado estaba el azabache TENIAN que completar la misión pero lo que ocurrió la dejo un tanto triste ¿no había otro sentimiento para ella? Solo odio , desprecio y humillación y por el otro lado estaba Neji que era bastante amable y eso que su fama era de ser frio tal y como un tempano de hielo , el viento y el aire eran dos cosas diferentes el viento solo causaba destrozo desgraciando los que a su paso van en cambio el aire era una corriente cálida que estaba presente en una hermosa tarde de otoño PERO SON TAN DESGRACIADAMENTE IGUALES QUE CASI NADIE APRECIA LAS DIREFRENCIAS Y LOS CONFUNDEN así eran Sasuke y Neji tan iguales y TAN diferentes.

Pero Sakura escogió ese punto medio de ser un árbol que disfrutaba de los dos.

-Sakura-dijo el castaño sacándole de sus pensamientos-

-Neji sigue con tu entrenamiento ya vendrá mi sensei a este lugar

-Sakura te acompañare

-p-pe-pero…

-pero nada no confio en el ahora su chacra aumenta considerablemente pero es uno sumamente maligno

Ella miro al poseedor del Sharingan , estaba bastante escalofriante su aura era maldad pura y un sentimiento muy difícil descifrar

-esta bien-dijo resignada

El joven Neji sonrió abiertamente él era aire , Sasuke por su parte era viento el joven de cabellos negros le hervía la sangre de ver a SU Sakura con ese idiota ¿Cuándo vendría Kacashi-sensei?

Y como si hubiera sido un deseo del alma , se podía ver a la distancia al peli plateado junto a Naruto

-SAKURA-CHAN HOLA COMO LES FUE-dijo el rubio muy animado

-bien-dijo secamente

-mmmm-dijo sospechoso observo a su compañera de arriba a bajo y un pequeño detalle le llamo la atención-Sakura ¿Qué te ocurrió en el cuello?

Ella se sonrojo

-fue, fue-dijo nerviosa

-deja de interrogarla –dijo Kacashi-¿Cómo les fue?

Sakura se sonrojo a un más si era posible

-La planta que buscaban la creo Orochimaru en la tierra del sonido para su inmortalidad-dijo Sasuke con voz ronca

La tensión reino un par de segundo ese nombre generaba cierta incomodidad para todos , Kacashi los observo algo había ocurrido entre esos dos , miro al pelo negro estaba bastante tensionado miraba la nada con los ojos vacíos como si solo pensara en una cosa , luego su pupila visible miro a la joven que inocentemente se sobaba el cuello abrió los ojos sorprendidos tenía un morado ¿Pero qué…

-Sakura acércate-dijo con su típico tono

Ella vacilante y temerosa lo hiso se acercó a su sensei incomoda ya sabía que le iva a preguntar

-¿Qué te ocurrio a qui?-dijo tocando el morado

-bueno y-yo yo no sé cómo explicarlo

Kacashi miro a Sasuke que inconscientemente sonrió con arrogancia y lujuria y de una vez supo que el le hiso eso

-Sasuke y Sakura necesito hablar con ustedes en privado , Naruto quédate aquí

El vacilante miro a su sensei y afirmo con la cabeza, el podía ser un payaso casi todo el tiempo PERO en cuando el debía guardar silencio lo hacia sin demandar, sin pensarlo tanto y sin opinar , el de los ojos azules miro a su otro compañero lo conocía perfectamente estaba ¿preocupado? Si fue su respuesta interior lo conocía también que sabía que escondía un lado tan macabro que de solo pensarlo una corriente fría le invadía el pecho

Luego miro a el amor de su vida Sakura se sobaba el cabello ¿quieres saber si la conocía? SI es la respuesta también estaba incomoda no tensionada pero algo era diferente todo por el Uchiha SIEMPRE todas las sensaciones las producía el y el que? NADA , rolo los ojos a sus pensamientos volvió a mirar al Uchiha que miraba a Sakura de una manera ¿Cómo describirlo…? Deseosa o mas bien…..pervetida

-Neji ¿Qué haces a qui?-dijo Naruto sorprendido a encontrarse con el poseedor el byacugan

-solo entrenaba un poco –dijo serio

-y dime-dijo sobándose la cababeza con el dorso de la mando-¿Sabes que les ocurrió a estos dos? Pues veras Sasuke está un poco raro y….

-enserio quieres saber-dijo con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo a los ojos

-Si-dijo serio

-Sasuke….

-NEJI-grito Haruno desde lejos

El volteo como sus pies se lo permitieron y leyó su rostros tal y como leer un libro de Crepúsculo sus hermosas facciones estaban contraídas PREOCUPADAS sus ojos estaban un poco empañados de lagrimas

El entendió el mensaje: no le digas a Naruto

Le sonrió de lado y Naruto lo noto ¿pero de que carajo se había perdido?

-me tengo que ir-dijo Neji

-PERO NO ME IVAS

-No

Y sin mas se fue asi como vino dejando al rubio con una gran duda

¿Qué había hecho Sasuke Uchiha?

Capítulo 5

Despertar

Nota: esta es la realidad de Sasuke

El viento soplaba cantando la canción de la vida , una llena de soledad del alma del alma que se volvió oscura abandonando todo rastro de felicidad…

Las ramas del frondoso árbol se movían a ese compaz apaciguando a la desdichada corriente , sus flores se movían can tanta gracia y majestuosidad que el Uchiha observo el pequeño baile de las ojas con el viento , bueno el no lo veía así mas bien una especie de lucha por la supervivencia para ver quien perduraría más.

Mientras recordaba como la haruno imploraba que lo dejara vivir

-_mataste el amor de su vida _–dijo ese pedacito que no dormina y estaba ahí torturándolo cada dia , hora ayero hoy mañana y siempre NO _ESTABA ROTA _ NO LA PODIA ARREGLAR Y ERA SU CONCIECIA

El se volvió a cierto tipo de dolor , siempre al final se arrepentia pero solo se sumerjia mas en la oscuridad y asi hasta llegar al punto donde estaba la solodad total

Pero tenia que despertar de ese sueño , de como hubiera su vida en la aldea que lo vio abrir los ojos por primera vez SU hogar

Miro el cielo estaba oscuro ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Quizás unas 4 horas la había visto otra vez en sus sueños de 12 años pero la vio otra vez. Tenia que seguir su camino sin rumbo solo para ver que pasaba y asi echo a andar.

-¡MAMI!-dijeron unos pequeños de mas o menos 3 años

-¡MIS AMORES!-Dijo su progenitora corriendo a sus retoños de vida

-mami QUE BUENO QUE HAS VUELTO!-dijo la pequeña de cabellos rosa y ojos negros llorando

-Shina-dijo Sakura abrazando a su pequeña – te extrañe mi amor-dijo dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran sus jades le miro el rostro a su hija era muy hermosa , tenía el cabello rosado como ella pero tenia los ojos negros como los de el.

-Shina y daisuke?-dijo preocupada

-mami daisuke esta con el tío Lee jugando a los ninjas ¡ no sabe que venias!-dijo eufóricamente

Sakura una mujer de 20 años , estatura media , cuerpo envidiable , ojos verdes y cabello rosados era la mujer más hermosa de Konohan no solo físicamente si no espiritualmente , la vida no ha sido amable con esta bella flor pues un hombre malo de mirada roja le arrebato de la manera mas vil su inocencia si la desfloro la violo una noche en que el equipo 7 estaba en una misión muy peligrosa , todos habían quedado heridos de muerte menos ella por ser fuerte y ella TENIA que curar a sus amigos salio a buscar en la mitad de una noche peligrosa plantas medicinales y justo ahí bajo una luna llena lo encontró a SASUKE UCHIHA el solo le dirijio esa mirada fría presos de sus pasiones la hizo suya hasta el cansancio mas de 20 veces la violo esa noche a demás pretendía llevársela pero Naruto escucho los gritos desgarradores de su compañera , el los encontró en plano acto carnal sasuke penetraba a Sakura fuertemente mientras ella lloraba y le rogaba que parara esa mañana Naruto se convirtió en Kyubi y por poco mato a Sasuke solo se detuvo cuando sakura se puso entre los dos desnuda y con el cuerpo moreteado (el uchiha las llamaba marcas de propiedad MIA le susurraba) el uchiha desapareció dejando mas de una herida abierta….

-TIO NARUTO!-dijo daisuke un niño hermoso blanco, cabellos, azabaches y ojos color jade

-DAISUKEEEE!-grito el hokague

Los dos se abrazaron y rieron

-sabes quien esta a qui

-MAMI?

-SEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Los dos hombres se dispusieron a caminar hacia el sendero los conduciría a la mujer que ellos amaban

Con respecto a naruto había crecido hasta medir 1 90 m sus rasgas seguien mostrando la calidez pero con un poco mas de madurez actualmente ocupaba el cargo de kague en la aldea de la hoja su estado civil era casado con la heredera de los hyugas Hinata culla hermosa figura se posaba al lado de el con amor consiguió el amor del rubio dándole dos hermosos hijos niño Haru de ojos azules y cabellera dorada como el padre poseía el byakugan y la hermosa niña de cabellos negros y hermosa sonrisa y personalidad

Todo parecía ser perfecto en sus vidas Hinata consiguió ser la mujer y amante de Naruto y este consiguió una hermosa familia que añoro en días de soledad y penumbras del corazón a los ojos de la sociedad cumplían los requisitos de ser plenamentes felices

Pero en el corazón del rubio seguía amando a la de cabellos rosados , sus suspiros , sus anelos y sus pasiones solo le pertenecerían a ella

A su flor

A su amiga

A su mujer que no era de el

Y no podía evitar decir el nombre de su sakura en sueños y en actos carnales

Lo que rompia el corazón de la hermosa Hyuga pero decidio asumir el riesgo de conquistar el corazón de su amado

Pero fallo

Pero no se da por vencida

Pero se cansa y llora

Pero tienen 2 hijos

Y tiene que fingir ser feliz delante de todos pues


End file.
